gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
A Righteous Punishment
'A Righteous Punishment' Your victory is at hand! Put an end to these turncloaks, and remember that alliances among those who play the game of thrones are temporary at best. Goals *Complete "Lines of Justice" *Complete "The Captain of the Guard" *Complete "Crusade's End" *Complete "Heir to the Iron Throne" *Reach level 15 Bonus Goals *Have at least 5 rare Sworn Swords *Use 150 boons *Have an alignment at 60% Rewards All Quests 'Required Quests' These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *Lines of Justice **I - Of Wealth and Privilege **II - The Savage Noble **III - The Innocent and the Fallen **III - Shield of Nobility **IV - Tempered Wrath **IV - Judgment of the Many **V - Blood-Soaked Riches **V - Common Fury **VI - A Killer's Justice **VI - A Killer Walks Free **VII - Bitter Aftertaste *The Captain of the Guard **I - A Man and His Honor **II - Call for Levies **III - Father Figure **IV - A Bleak Business **V - A Good Knight *Crusade's End **I - Fate of Traitors **II - A Hand Stayed **III - Show of Power **IV - Revelations **V - Fallow Truth *Heir to the Iron Throne **I - The King's Final Rest **I - The Empty Throne **I - The Death of a King **II - Royal Summons **II - An Unhappy Duty **III - To Bend a Knee **III - Allegiance **III - The Paper Shield **IV - Traitors and Usurpers **IV - To Defy a King **IV - Enemies of the Crown **V - The Spider and the Wolf **V - A New Reign **V - The Caged Wolf **VI - The Value of Paper 'Main Questline' *Too Rare for Ravens **I - Weary Times **II - Pointed Out **III - Whither the Missive **IV - A Logical Conclusion **IV - Three-Legged Stag **IV - Saltwater in the Wound **IV - To Fill the Throne **IV - Passing the Crown **V - King by Right of Blood **V - A Game of Patience **V - Protector of the Realm **VI - Gold for Gold Cloaks *Distant Words **I - The Bastard's Vow **II - Red in the White *Heir to the Iron Throne **I - The King's Final Rest **I - The Empty Throne **I - The Death of a King **II - Royal Summons **II - An Unhappy Duty **III - To Bend a Knee **III - Allegiance **III - The Paper Shield **IV - Traitors and Usurpers **IV - To Defy a King **IV - Enemies of the Crown **V - The Spider and the Wolf **V - A New Reign **V - The Caged Wolf **VI - The Value of Paper 'Neighboring Nobles Questline' *Crusade's End **I - Fate of Traitors **II - A Hand Stayed **III - Show of Power **IV - Revelations **V - Fallow Truth 'Your Holdings Questline' *Lines of Justice **I - Of Wealth and Privilege **II - The Savage Noble **III - The Innocent and the Fallen **III - Shield of Nobility **IV - Tempered Wrath **IV - Judgment of the Many **V - Blood-Soaked Riches **V - Common Fury **VI - A Killer's Justice **VI - A Killer Walks Free **VII - Bitter Aftertaste *The Captain of the Guard **I - A Man and His Honor **II - Call for Levies **III - Father Figure **IV - A Bleak Business **V - A Good Knight *Plague Tales **I - Contagion **II - The Missing Soldier **III - The Deserter **IV - The Maester's Plan